Corrin & Robin - Supports
by Veymorak
Summary: Corrin and Robin finally get support conversations, provided by yours truly. In the format true to that of Fire Emblem Support Conversations, C-A and C-S with different supports for each Fates Avatar gender.
1. C Support

**C Support**

 **Male Corrin**

 **Corrin:** Ah. This spot should do nicely! It's nice to get some time away from the usual madness of the castle…

 **Robin:** Lord Corrin... Please get off of my leg.

 **Corrin:** _WAH!_ … Robin?! I didn't see you there! Please, forgive me. I'm usually less careless - but it looks like you've caught me with my trousers down.

 **Robin:** I suppose _I_ should be the one asking for forgiveness. Not being noticed whilst reading seems to be a trait that I picked up from… somewhere, and it would appear that I've startled you. All the same, what brings you to the library at this hour? It's rather late...

 **Corrin:** So it is. But I wanted to get some reading done before I checked out, and it gets a bit too… _chaotic_ to read during the afternoon.

 **Robin:** I understand. Things always seem to be a bit hectic around here, one way or another. Such as the one time I fell asleep outside...

 **Corrin:** Oh? And what happened?

 **Robin:** I awoke with blue hair. I don't know how it was done. I don't _want_ to know how it was done. But I _have_ learned my lesson, that's for certain.

 **Corrin:** _Hah!_... _Ahem,_ my apologies. If you want, I could look around and see if I can find out who did it? Not really the proper way to treat a guest…

 **Robin:** No, no. I've become rather used to it. I get the feeling that where I'm from is filled with similar antics. It's comforting, really.

 **Corrin:** Heh. Not exactly how I would describe it, but I guess it does have its charm. In a way, it feels like home.

 **Robin:** Feels like home, huh? Could have fooled me.

 **Corrin:** What do you mean...?

 **Robin:** You were born to Hoshido, and raised by Nohr. And yet, you refused to fight either. There's something about you that draws others towards you, and over time, you've made a third party. The way you all fight together and trust one another… I was under the impression that you knew this _was_ your home…

 **Corrin:** … I suppose I hadn't thought of it that way. With what I've been through, I guess I should already know that blood and family don't always mean the same thing, huh?

 **Robin:** Right. Sometimes, we don't always realize what those around us mean to us until they're gone...

 **Corrin:** Is something the matter, Robin? You look out of sorts.

 **Robin:** …

 **Corrin:** Oh no. I haven't upset you, have I?

 **Robin:** … No. It's nothing. I was only reminiscing. At any rate, I must get going! You've entrusted me with a valuable position, after all, and I'm not going to laze about when there's work to be done. It's been a pleasure, Lord Corrin.

 **(Robin Leaves)**

 **Corrin:** Wait! Robin! You forgot your-... And he's gone. … What is this, anyways…? … A ring…?

 **C Support Rank Achieved!**

 **Corrin:** _WAH! …_ Who said that?! Show yourself!

 **O**

 **C Support**

 **Female Corrin**

 **Corrin:** Ah. This looks like the perfect spot! … It's nice to get away from the chaos every now and then. Just me and _Wyvern Wars: Terror at High-Noon_.

 **Robin:** And me, evidently.

 **Corrin:** _Gods above!_ … Robin?! Why are you under this table?! It's past midnight…

 **Robin:** Indeed it is, Lady Corrin. Don't mind me… just pretend I'm not here. … Do you know that you're not wearing any footwear, by the way? Is that a custom here?

 **Corrin:** I don't want to talk about it. But anyways, why are you under the table…?

 **Robin:** No particular reason. Just… you never know when someone's stalking you, you know?

 **Corrin:** That sounds rather particular, actually. Is it possible that a certain Dark Mage has been following you around?

 **Robin:** … Perhaps. And what would you know of it, if I may ask?

 **Corrin:** How interesting. I haven't seen Rhajat all day… though that's not exactly unusual. I suppose I mean to say that I haven't _sensed_ her all day. It seems she's found new quarry to stalk. Namely _you_. You have my sympathy.

 **Robin:** I get the feeling that wherever I'm from, this was the norm for me… I'm not sure I want to remember who I was…

 **Corrin:** If it makes you feel any better, she doesn't just stalk anyone!

 **Robin:** It doesn't. Anyways, I suppose it might be safe to come out for a while. What are you reading? I do enjoy a good book in the evening… or morning.

 **Corrin:** _Wyvern Wars: Terror at High-Noon._ I must say, I'm enjoying it a good bit. It's got Wyverns, Wars, and Terror at High-Noon!

 **Robin:** Hm… Yes. I think I _have_ read that one…

 **Corrin:**...Why the long face...? Did you not like it?

 **Robin:** Not at all! It was one of my favorite books, actually! … It just makes me remember. Not a lot, but enough… Reminds me of what I have left behind...

 **Corrin:** Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize-

 **Robin:** Think nothing of it, milady. Some things are better left in the past, or they prevent you from seeing what you have in the present. Had you not taken me in, I would be quite lost.

 **Corrin:** Well… I guess that's true. But still, it's always better to keep important memories close. If you barely remember where you came from, be it the Outrealms or distant lands, then forgetting the memories made there might make you wonder if it ever really happened. Right?

 **Robin:** I suppose you're correct. Thank yo-... _Uh-oh!_ It looks like Thar- _Rhajat's_ coming this way… It was nice talking to you, Lady Corrin!

( **Robin Exits)**

 **Corrin:** Robin! Wait! You forgot your-... What's this? … A ring…? I'd best give this back to him later…

 **Rhajat:**...Oh? Lady Corrin~!

 **Corrin:** _Or maybe not so later_! … _Robin! Wait for meeee!_

 **C Support Rank Achieved!**

 **Rhajat:** Hm? What's this? Is someone stalking the stalker? Reveal yourself!

 **O**

 **Basically, I was bored. I wanted to write something with Corrin, but I haven't had the chance to play Fates and properly learn the characters. So instead, I wrote support conversations between Corrin and Robin.**

 **Female Corrin's feels less thought provoking and more humorous, but I guess it's whatever. I originally didn't think I was going to do anything different between the genders, save for S Rank, but felt that it would be too short and lame with such little effort put into it.**


	2. B Support

**B Support**

 **Male Corrin**

 **O**

 **Robin:** Hmm… Not here either! Blast! …Where did it…?

 **Corrin:** Robin! There you are! I've been looking for you.

 **Robin:** Lord Corrin? I didn't expect to see you here… Shouldn't you be at the War Council?

 **Corrin:** No — _we_ should be at the War Council! Or we should have been… When you didn't show up, everyone was worried. What are you doing out here?

 **Robin:** My apologies. I wasn't able to attend, so I instead had Jakob deliver the battle plans I had been working on this morning. I would assume they arrived safely?

 **Corrin:** Indeed. They were brilliant, too. However, your poor penmanship made them pretty tough to decipher…

 **Robin:** I was dealt the short hand when it came to any form of artistic ability...

 **Corrin:** But why were you unable to attend? I think this might be the first time you didn't stroll in and unfurl a giant scroll across the table. There were quite a few less complaints of papercuts, however…

 **Robin:** Ah. I wanted to go, but I had other matters to attend to. I lost something recently, and I must find it before I can rest. It's very important to me.

 **Corrin:** _AHAH! That's_ what I was forgetting! Here… _*rustle*_ I've had this nagging feeling that I was supposed to do something since I woke up.

 **Robin:** … My ring? Perfect! I've been searching for this since lunch! I feared my eyes were going to shrivel up if I looked any harder… Where did you find it? _(And more importantly, where did you pull it out of? You have no pockets…)_

 **Corrin:** You dropped it after you took off last night. I'd been meaning to give it back, but then I got lost, and then I stepped on a rock, and-

 **Robin:** -Yes, I see. You have my thanks. You couldn't possibly know how much this means to me.

 **Corrin:** Actually… I think I do.

 **Robin:** What?

 **Corrin:** I was looking at it before I went to sleep, and I found your name engraved on the interior. There was another one, but it was so worn and faded that I couldn't make it out… Perhaps this isn't my business, but is it a-...

 **Corrin:**...

 **Robin:** A wedding ring? ...Indeed it is.

 **Corrin:** I didn't know you were married... …Rhajat's going to be heartbr-... Actually, she's going to be really mad for a while, and then go back to stalking me… Maybe we should keep this a secret?

 **Robin:** I'm actually not married. This ring is… well – at the risk of sounding mad– from the future. It was given to me by my daughter.

 **Robin:** … ...Who is also from the future.

 **Corrin:**...Huh. ...Cool.

 **Robin:** … 'Cool'? That's it? No… scoffing, or accusations, or- ... _something?_

 **Corrin:** Nope. I trust you, Robin. It's why I follow your crazy battle plans. If you say your daughter's from the future, then I'll just have to take your word for it. There are some pretty crazy Outrealms out there, after all.

 **Robin:** Oh… Well then I appreciate your trust. I can now see why people are drawn to you… You're so foolishly naïve and trusting, that others trust you in turn.

 **Corrin:** Thanks? I think? Besides that, I actually wanted to talk to you about something else.

 **Robin:** It's getting rather-... Hm, it _does_ look like it's eating at you. Alright then; go ahead.

 **Corrin:** I wanted to apologize to you.

 **Robin:**...Did you spill ink on my desk again? Perhaps it's time I began Corrin-proofing my quarters… Hm. Yes. Lego bricks…? Thumb tacks. Both?

 **Corrin:** Lego br-... No! Nothing like that! I wanted to apologize for yesterday. It seems that our conversation upset you slightly, and I can't help but feel that I was partially to blame.

 **Robin:** It wasn't your fault in the slightest, milord. I'm a fool to dwell on the past like that. What's done is done, after all, and I can only do things here and now. I would trade almost anything to go back, but it's simply not possible.

 **Corrin:** Before you go, care to tell me about it? If you want to?

 **Robin:** I… suppose I have some time before I must be going. What do you want to hear?

 **Corrin:** How about what it was like living there?

 **Robin:** Hm… It was chaotic. I was surrounded by crazy characters so different from one another it was a miracle anything got done… We had to move camp constantly, going from place to place. I was part of an army, you see, and it was our captain's belief that we were obligated to help those in need.

 **Robin:** We were leading a campaign against a country that worshipped an evil god, and sought to revive it. We had few chances to rest, but all the same we marched on… My allies were not faceless soldiers, but my friends. It was always lively around the camp, and we watched after each other. We were brothers and sisters in arms… Anyways, it _is_ getting late. Goodnight, Lord Corrin.

 **Corrin:** Maybe we can talk more about it? Later, I mean?

 **Robin:** … Of course. If it interests you, then I would be honored to tell you more. Now go get some rest.

 **(Robin Leaves)**

 **Corrin:** …

 **Corrin:** … Hm…

 **B Support Rank Achieved!**

 **Corrin:** _Woah! …_ What was that? Is someone there?

 **O**

 **Female Corrin**

 **O**

 **Robin:** Rocks, rocks, and more rocks… Wait! … Hm. No. That's also a rock…

 **Corrin:** Robin? I've been searching high and low for you. I didn't think you'd be here of all places…

 **Robin:** Ah, Lady Corrin. I hadn't expected you to try and track me down. Is there something you require of me?

 **Corrin:** I _needed_ you to attend the War Council, but it's a bit late for that now… What are you doing over here, anyways? Isn't this the Outrealm gate? … You don't intend to leave, do you?

 **Robin:** I wouldn't dream of it. There's still work to be done here. Why else would I have included myself on the battle plan?

 **Corrin:** Battle plan? What battle plan?

 **Robin:** What?! It didn't arrive…? I had given it to Jakob. He was supposed to deliver it to you and the others at the War Council tonight. Did he… not arrive?

 **Corrin:** Hm. I didn't see him, no. Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen him all day. Perhaps he just got caught up on something?

 **Robin:** Maybe…

 **O**

 **Jakob:** Well then. I suppose that's the last of that spilled tea. Oh, the things I put up with for Lady Corrin…

 **Felicia:** Not again! _Look out!_

 **(CRASH!)**

 **Jakob:** … Ugh. It would seem that Robin's battle plans will have to wait. I doubt they were anything milady needed to trouble herself with, anyways…

 **O**

 **Corrin:** At any rate, I came to check up on you. It's unlike you to skip out on the Council meetings. I had thought you had fallen ill.

 **Robin:** Not at all. I'm still at the peak of my health. However, I've lost something extremely important to me. It's my first priority to find it, and I cannot rest until I get it back.

 **Corrin:** Oh. … _Oh!_ I just remembered! I was supposed to give this back to you. Is it possibly what you were looking for?

 **Robin:** My ring! I've been searching for it since this morning! You have my gratitude, milady. I was afraid it had been stolen in my sleep. May I ask where you found it?

 **Corrin:** You dropped it before you escaped out the window of the library. While I'm impressed that you managed to survive the fall, I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from climbing out third story windows in the future.

 **Robin:** Rhajat's been collecting our hair, and it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. At any rate, you couldn't possibly know how much this means to me. I'm in your debt.

 **Corrin:** To be honest, I think I have a good idea.

 **Robin:** I'm afraid I don't get your meaning…

 **Corrin:** I was looking at it before I went to sleep, and I happened to find your name engraved on the inside. There might have been another one as well, but it was simply too faded for me to read… I understand that this might not be my business, but is it a… well, you know?

 **Robin:** Hm. I can tell you're doing your best to not dig up any bad memories, but I don't quite have any to be found. I've been remembering things lately, and this ring's past is rather peculiar. Or, perhaps it's future?

 **Corrin:** Now I'm afraid I don't get _your_ meaning.

 **Robin:** While I run the risk of sounding mad when I say this, this wedding band - for you are correct in assuming that's what it is - is mine from the future, brought to me by my daughter. I've never married, let alone procreated, and yet both are very real.

 **Corrin:** So your daughter's a… time-traveller? … Neat.

 **Robin:** Suspend your disb-... Wait - really? You… actually believe me? No accusations, or scoffing?

 **Corrin:** No. It does sound a tad far fetched, I'll admit, but I trust you, Robin. It's why I go along with your crazy schemes and battle tactics. If you say your daughter's a time-traveller, then who's to say otherwise? For all I know, she may have come from some Outrealm set in the future, where you married and she was born.

 **Robin:** Uh… I suppose I never thought of that… Could it be…?

 **Corrin:** Could wha-... Robin? W-Why are you staring at me?

 **Robin:** Is it possible that you're so foolishly trusting and naïve, so extremely dens- _friendly,_ that others trust you in turn? … Hm. ...You actually remind me of a past ally. He was very similar in that regard…

 **Corrin:** Really? … The way you talk about him… did something happen?

 **Robin:** Yes… He was betrayed by the one closest to him. His murderer felt… remorse, for what he did. But I could never forgive him.

 **Corrin:** I'm so sorry... I suppose it wasn't any of my business. Please forgive me.

 **Robin:** You've no reason to apologize. It's something I should have realized sooner. If I hadn't told you of it now, then… well, you might have shared his fate. I hope you are more careful in the future, Lady Corrin. It's getting late, and you should rest. I have things that need to be taken care of before I may do the same.

 **(Robin Leaves)**

 **Corrin:** Wait! … I should reclass him to a ninja… how does he do that?

 **O**

 **B Support Rank Achieved!**

 **O**

 **Corrin:** Huh?! … Bee Sport? That sounds unsafe and unethical…


	3. A Support

**A Support**

 **Male Corrin**

 **O**

 **Corrin:** Whew… That was a _lot_ of work! I'm glad it's finished though. Are you certain it will work?

 **Yukimura:** I'm sorry, milord, but I am not. It's highly likely that it will work, but with Outrealms functioning the way they do… well, nothing is set in stone, so to speak.

 **Corrin:** I guess 'highly likely' will have to do… wait! Here he comes!

 **Yukimura:** I suppose I'll entrust it to you, then. I've got much work to do, what with ensuring these plans are executed effectively. Robin's smart, but it seems that he doesn't fully grasp the tools we have at our disposal. I have no idea what a 'Dancer' is, but I can't help but notice a lack of songstresses. Farewell…

 **(Yukimura Leaves)**

 **(Robin Enters)**

 **Robin:** Ah! Lord Corrin! I didn't expect to find you here… in my quarters.

 **Corrin:** It was rather problematic getting in. Your lock exploded at me, and then I stepped on a bunch of pesky pieces of wood. Are these the 'Lego Bricks' you spoke of? They were _really_ painful.

 **Robin:** My lock _exploded_ at you?! Dear Naga, are you alright? That spell hasn't had any effect on anything so far, and I had forgotten about it completely… but why did it blow _you_ up? Also, you still haven't told me why you're here…

 **Corrin:** Oh. Right. Yukimura and I broke in to prepare a surprise for you! _Tada!_

 **Robin:** Sur...prise…? … What in the name of the gods is that? … And where's my bed!?

 **Corrin:** Sorry. We needed more space, and we thought you'd be upset if we discarded your bookcase. As for this; I present to you the Yuki-Corr-itron… ater. It took a lot of work, but we got it done.

 **Robin:** Right… that doesn't really answer my question, though. What does it _do_ …? And _where_ is my bed?

 **Corrin:** I built it for you! Basically, if we put a strand of your hair in this port - I traded some of my own for it with Rhajat - and then pull this lever over here, it will tell you which Outrealm you came from!

 **Robin:** …

 **Corrin:** You looked really homesick when you were telling me about the Shepherds, and I got the feeling that my curiosity ended up doing more harm than good. So I thought that maybe I could find you a way home. And I did!

 **Robin:** … Home?

 **Corrin:** Exactly! That's what friends are for. But there's one thing you need to know about it…

 **Corrin:** When you use it and go back… well, there isn't one on the other side. In other words, this is the last time you and I will be seeing one another... If you wish, I can gather the others and host a farewell party…

 **Robin:**...

 **Robin:** That won't be necessary.

 **Corrin:** What…? What do you–

 **Robin:** You aren't getting rid of me that easily, Corrin. I miss my old friends and my own world more than anything, but I'm no fool. I can see what I have now, and I refuse to leave everything behind. I've made new friends and allies here, too.

 **Robin:** You once made a third option when it seemed as though there were only two, and you did so because you would have regretted picking either. I will do the same, and find a way to bring my old life there and my new one here together.

 **Corrin:** I… I understand. I wanted you to stay, but I was afraid that if you did you would regret it… But I think that you've made a decision that you won't regret. This means that we can still be friends, too!

 **Robin:** Indeed. I suppose I'll get to cleaning all of these lego bricks up… Also, what are we going to do about the Yuki-Corri-...tron… thing? And where's my bed? Seriously.

 **Corrin:** Huh… Well, I guess we really don't need it anymore. It's too delicate to be modified to send people both ways, so… uh, I guess we just break it?

 **Robin:** Are you certain that you should-

 **Corrin:** _Hiyah_! _*Kick*_

 **Robin:** kick… it… And now it's glowing… alright, I guess we'll all just be killed then. Well done.

 **Corrin:** _Oh gods! RUN!_

 **O**

 **(Corrin and Robin Enter)**

 **Robin:** …

 **Corrin:** _*Huff*_ Er, sorry about your house, Robin… I didn't expect it to explode…

 **Robin:** _*Sigh*_ It wasn't supposed to explode. Fortunately, I keep most of my tomes on me…

 **Corrin:** On the bright side… this was a learning experience?

 **Robin:** I appreciate the gesture. The outcome… could have been better.

 **Corrin:** _Haha!_ I'm just glad you're sticking around! … Want to get something to eat? I haven't had anything all day…

 **Robin:** My funds were likely incinerated in the blast. I'll… pass…

O

 **A Support Rank Achieved!**

 **O**

 **Robin:** Wha-?! … I've heard that sound before… But where…?

 **Corrin:** Has an assassin somehow gotten into the castle?!

 **O**

 **A Support Rank**

 **Female Corrin**

 **O**

 **Corrin:** Knock-knock! * _Knock knock*_ Robin? Are you home? Or are you asleep?

 **...**

 **Robin:** … I was both, and now I'm outside and awake... So, is there anything in particular you wanted, Lady Corrin?

 **Corrin:** … You look kind of mad.

 **Robin:** Just my complexion, I assure you… go on.

 **Corrin:** Oh. Okay. I was wondering what all that racket from last night was, actually. There have been complaints from around the castle that you were throwing furniture out your window, and it was all piling up at the bottom of the hill.

 **Robin:** Hm… yes. That… _did_ happen. A product of slight frustration, and nothing more. You needn't worry about me.

 **Corrin:** I don't know about that… when was the last time you slept? You look like a walking corpse.

 **Robin:** _Risen…_ Er, I've been sleeping well enough. Just a few nightmares, that's all. I should probably get dressed and retrieve my furniture… I have nowhere to eat breakfast now…

 **Corrin:** You'd have to see Rhajat about that. She collected it all at the crack of dawn. On the bright side, at least it was outside of your house. I almost had a heart attack when I once woke up to find her carting off my bed… with _me in it._

 **Robin:** Then I suppose it's lost to me. At any rate, you might as well come in. I can see that you aren't going to leave until you've badgered whatever you want out of me.

 **O**

 **Robin:** Don't mind the breeze. The window doesn't close anymore… Also it's where the furniture exited my house, so mind the glass… _(If you step on it, Jakob will be rather upset. At me, most likely…)_

 **Corrin:** It looks like a hurricane came through here! … Are you sure you're alright? If there's something wrong, I would appreciate you telling me.

 **Robin:** … I lied when I said I was sleeping well enough. You may think it childish, but I've been kept up by nightmares. I've also been too busy worrying about… you.

 **Corrin:** W-what?!

 **Robin:** Perhaps I phrased that poorly… I can certainly see how that could be taken. What I mean is that... I'm afraid that you'll die like the man I was telling you about… and that it will be my fault.

 **Corrin:** Oh. …That's ridiculous, Robin! You're a brilliant tactician. No one died before you showed up, and now we win our battles with almost no injuries! How could you possibly get me killed?

 **Robin:** By my own hand, of course.

 **Corrin:** …

 **Robin:** I haven't been completely honest with you... _I_ was the traitor that brought ruin to my world. Or, at the very least, a version of me in an alternate universe. And now I have his memories in my head, reminding me of how even with all my strength, I was unable to still my own hand… I was too weak to protect him from myself…

 **Corrin:** That's awful… I'm so sorry. … So everything turned out alright in _your_ world?

 **Robin:** I think so… That part's still hazy… But I'll never forget the suffering I caused…

 **Corrin:** Why did you do it…?

 **Robin:** This mark on my hand; I was born cursed to be a vessel for a god, and that god had me kill my closest ally… I lost control for a moment, and that was all it took…

 **Corrin:** And you're afraid that you're going to kill me as well?

 **Robin:** I am… In a few seconds of weakness, you might find yourself with a bolt of lightning in your back, and I would be to blame.

 **Corrin:** I see… I'm glad that you got this off of your chest, Robin, but you have nothing to fear. There is no Naga in this world, nor is there an evil dragon god. Or, at least not _your_ evil dragon god. You're out of it's reach here, free from your heritage.

 **Robin:** But-

 **Corrin:** No buts about it! I don't intend to forsake our friendship just because you're afraid of yourself. I trust you, and you should trust yourself.

 **Robin:** But what if you're wrong?

 **Corrin:**...You said that my trusting nature is what makes others trust me, didn't you? Even if you can't see that your fears are irrational, _I_ can. When I look at you, I see a good man willing to fight for his friends. You aren't the traitor that you think yourself to be.

 **Robin:**...

 **Corrin:** You're just going to have to trust me on it. Alright? And enough with the sniffling, too! We've all got your back.

 **Robin:**...That means alot to me. Thank you, Lady Corrin. Perhaps now I'll be rid of these dreams… At the very least, I'll have more faith in the bonds we share.

 **Corrin:** Things will turn out differently this time.

 **Robin:** I promise I won't fail again. Instead of fleeing from this problem, I pray that I have the strength to overcome it myself! And if I don't, then I hope my allies will lend me the power I need.

 **Corrin:** We will. And that definitely sounds more like you. Now let's go get your furniture back from Rhajat!

 **(Corrin and Robin Leave)**

 **O**

 **A Support Rank Achieved!**

 **O**

 **(Corrin and Robin Enter)**

 **Corrin:** Did you hear that?

 **Robin:** I did… … Kellam?! Are you there?!

 **Corrin:** Who?

 **O**

 **Angsty? Yup. But I felt like it was a good enough conversation to be an FE support, so Heeeey!**

 **Also, I realize only now that these conversations wouldn't quite work if, say, Yukimura wasn't present. However, I suppose it's whatever.**

 **Finally, the S Support will arrive on May 11th! ... A-Yep.**


	4. S Support

**S Support**

 **Female Corrin**

 **O**

 **Old Hubba:** And just like that!

 **Robin:** Speak of the devil… you actually caught a fish…? May I ask where in the seven hells this fountain draws its water from?!

 **(Corrin Enters)**

 **Corrin:** … Where did this building come from…? Was this always here? _Oh_! Robin?

 **Robin:** Ah, Lady Corrin! What brings you here? I had thought you were finishing signing the papers that Old Hubba had sent you?

 **Corrin:** Come on, Robin. Just call me Corrin… Wait - papers?

 **Old Hubba:** (Uh-oh…)

 **Robin:** Yes. The papers that confirm the Hubba Tester's installment? Old Hubba here was just telling me all about it. … Huh?

 **Corrin:** Old Hubba…? I don't see anyone else here…

 **Robin:** He was just here a moment ago… Look! Here's his fishing rod! … He took his fish with him though… how odd.

 **Corrin:** I didn't get any papers. This building just seems to have… shown up out of nowhere. It's kind of dark, actually. And cold… is this a new dungeon?

 **Robin:** _Ha_! Not at all. I had one of these back in my home world. It reads the relations between two people, and tells us how they feel about one another. Back in Ylisse, we used it to determine the status between people and whom to pair up with whom.

 **Corrin:** So you could put people that worked well together in pairs? Huh. That does seem useful. However, I'm going to need to have a serious talk with that old guy. Are you sure he was here?

 **Robin:** Absolutely. He was just telling me about how you can fish in this fountain here. He caught a comically large fish a few moments ago. However, the main attraction is the Hubba Tester.

 **Corrin:** That metal box? It certainly looks… unique. What's with the hatch on the side, though?

 **Robin:** Hm… Maintenance perhaps? Bah. It doesn't matter. I don't usually get too excited about much, but you truly should come look at this fountain. It's as though it's magical!

 **Corrin:** I've never been one for fishing. I'm more of a horse type of girl. But I can't say a magical fountain doesn't intrigue me… I guess I'll have a look.

 _ ***Clatter***_

 **Corrin:**... _Ow!_ My foot! What did I just step on?! _*Hop Hop* OW!_

 **Robin:** _Corrin!_ Stop hopping! You're spreading Hubba's fishing hooks everywhere! … Gah! She's stepping on all of them! How can one be so accident prone?!

 **Corrin:** _Ow!_

 **Robin:** Look out! You're about to fall into the- ... _damn it all!_

 _ ***Tinkle***_

 **Corrin:** … Huh? Oh! Robin! You… caught me?

 **Robin:** _*Huff*_

 **Corrin:** Aw! Now you're all covered in fishing hooks. I can swim, you know…

 **Robin:** Of course. All the same, no point in standing by when I could be offering assistance. I suppose there's a lesson to be learned from all of this.

 **Corrin:** To wear boots?

 **Robin:** That one's a given, but I'm not sure you'll ever take to it for whatever reasons you have. The lesson is to be more carefu- _WOAH!_

 ***Thud!***

 **O**

Robin's boot found no traction, and he only had a moment to realize that he had stepped onto a wooden bobber when he hadn't been paying attention, before his balance was forfeit.

Corrin, who was still in his arms, could only flail her arms as her 'saviour' stumbled backwards away from the glowing blue fountain.

"This is not how you assist someone!" She shouted as they both toppled backwards. Instead of meeting the hard brick floor, she was slightly surprised as Robin managed to keep hold of her despite falling backwards to the not-so-welcoming ground below.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump of bone-to-metal as their momentum jolted to a stop.

Corrin lifted her head, forcing down a blush as she realized that she had buried her face in his chest, and surveyed her surroundings.

"... Well. I've never seen the Hubba Tester used quite like this before…" Robin mused, wincing as he tilted his head. His abrupt stop had been caused by - yes - the Hubba Tester itself. Idly, he couldn't help but notice the shine of fishing hooks _everywhere_. The large bucket that had held them all had been knocked over, and now they were scattered across the small room. How does one even do that?

Meanwhile, the large rectangular box of gold and silver had made the noise when the tactician had fallen against it, sliding to the ground with the dragon princess barely in his arms, bridal style. Above, the glassy symbols on it were blinking softly with a mystical glow that made his eyes hurt.

Or perhaps he just had a minor concussion…

"Maybe I would have been better off swimming in the fountain…" She murmured, grinning from ear to ear. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied, ignoring the painful feeling of the hook stabbing into his rear end. "I apologize. This seems to have been a botched attempt of heroism at it's finest."

Before Corrin could respond, the Hubba Tester began rumble. She could feel it vibrating as the tremors ran through Robin's arms and into her back.

Her eyes widened, and both were left speechless as the fountain began to glow brighter, and the torches flickered out entirely.

"W-what?" She found herself moving again as Robin stood up, not putting her down in the process. She was about to say something about it, but the gleaming of the fishing hooks below caused the words to die in her throat.

 _ **Hail, Dragon Blood…**_

The entire building seemed to rumble in synchronization with the ancient voice that came from all around, and Robin spun to face the Hubba Tester. The room seemed to pulse with old energy as the air grew thin, and for a moment he was tempted to take Corrin and sprint for the door.

 _ **Hail, Ylissean Grandmaster…**_

"What's going on? Is this the Hubba Tester…?" Corrin wondered, watching as the mystical glow of the glassy symbols on the ornate machine flared dramatically. "Yeah, okay. When I get ahold of those papers, I'm burning them in my fireplace."

"I've never seen it do anything like this before…" Robin choked as the machine shook loudly. "This does not seem very safe. I believe I'm going to need to have a word with Old Hubba next I see him…"

Corrin's words of agreement never left her mouth, and she failed to hide her reddening face this time as her throat suddenly felt _very_ dry. Behind her, she could hear Robin breaking out into a fit of choked coughing as the rumbling stopped.

" _It reads the relations between two people, and tells us how they feel about one another."_

The lights had begun to pulse reds and greens, and at the very top of the gold and silver mechanism three crystalline hearts were glowing a hot pink color.

 _ **Get a room, you two!**_

 **O**

 **Corrin:** Um… Uh… I-I don't… what…?

 **Robin:** Oh dear... I must, er... I must be going! Hubba's made quite the fool of me, and I intend to have a very _long_ talk with him. I will speak with you later, Corrin.

 **Corrin:** Hold on just a minute! You said that the Hubba Tester reads the relations between two people... D-Does that mean...?

 **Robin:** Do not worry yourself over it. I wouldn't even dream of... that is to say...

 **Robin:**... You don't intend to let this go, do you?

 **Corrin:** N-Not a chance! Besides, your face is bright red! And in case you hadn't noticed, I... uh, feel the same way. About you, I mean. That's what the hearts and arrows meant, right?

 **Robin:** You do...? But why? You know what I've done, the people that died because of my mistake... how did someone like you ever come to love someone like me?

 **Corrin:** Because you didn't do those things. You were the one who succeeded, the man that saved his world from an otherwise certain destruction. You're charming, intelligent, perhaps even good looking! What's not to love?

 **Robin:** That's a relief to hear. I was worried that you would respond... negatively to my feelings for you after what I had shared. I didn't wish to put our friendship at stake for something that felt so unachievable.

 **Corrin:** Well, that was a tad foolish.

 **Robin:** Perhaps to you. I value our bond more than you think, and I would keep my feelings in check for the rest of my life if it meant I could still stand at your side. ...On that note, if you felt the same way, then why didn't you speak up sooner...? I've been fretting over it for the past week.

 **Corrin:** Do you think I did any better?

 **Robin:** I am part evil-dragon-god. Thing. May I ask what your excuse is?

 **Corrin:** I-I'm not sure you realize this, but I grew up in a rather isolated palace! I didn't exactly have many chances to learn how to court someone! Besides; isn't that the man's task? Traditionally, I mean.

 **Robin:** And thus feminism marches on. All the same, I suppose it matters little now. If you truly love me, then I suppose this is yours now. It's no engagement ring, that's for certain. However, you'll have to take my word that it's worth much more to me than some colorful rock.

 **Corrin:** …! Robin! Isn't that _your_ ring? I-I don't think I can accept this… It's extremely important to you, remember?

 **Robin:** And I've come to realize that there's something even more valuable in my life. This likely sounds cheesy, and rather cliché too. But will you accept it? Please? … I believe that it really belonged to you all along.

 **Corrin:** …

 **Robin:** … I see. Then I suppose I've made quite the fool of myself, haven't I?

 **?-?-?:** _ **She's waiting for you to be more obvious, you fool!**_

 **Robin:** What?! … Where did that… Ugh. As I was saying… Do you love me enough to marry me, despite my past…?

 **Corrin:** _Oh!_ O-Of course! … I love you, after all.

 **Robin:** And I love you as well. ...

 **Corrin:**...

 **Robin:**...

 **Corrin:**...

 **Robin:** This feels terribly awkward, even with all of that done.

 **Corrin:** I really couldn't agree more… want to go get something to eat? I haven't eaten since lunch.

 **Robin:** Heh. I'd love to.

 **Robin:** _ **I don't have all of my memories, but I won't miss them. After all; I can always make new ones. Care to help me out…?**_

 **O**

 **S Support Rank Achieved!**

 **Corrin and Robin are now engaged!**

 **O**

 **Old Hubba:** (That they are… I'm pleased with the new Hubba Tester, as well. All of these buttons do so many amazing things…!)

 **O**

 **Christ am I glad that's over. I haven't written anything romantic in my entire life! I just didn't feel comfortable with it. But I get the feeling it wouldn't be complete without an S support, and so it goes. It was cheesy, I know it was cheesy, Robin knows it was cheesy, Corrin agrees that it was cheesy, I'm so sorry...**

 **But at any rate, it seems that this is finished! ... Now I just get to feel relaxed until I get to the point where I get the urge to write more Support conversations between other characters that didn't get them, and feel awkward all over again.**

 **I don't know why I switched out of the dialogue at that one point with the tester. I felt the need to compensate for the lack of voice lines, CG, facial expressions, and environment with an actual 'cinematic' scene. So yeah. Honestly, now that I think about it, it would have been awesome if all S Supports had a short cinematic. However, the usual Avatar-Camera-Shy thing would get in the way...**

 **I'm done rambling now. What did _you_ think?**


End file.
